strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Elyse Stormreaver
''Elyse Stormreaver is a Human Female force user. A student of the Jedi traditions for many years, who now knows only the ways of the Dark Side. She trains with Darth Viera under the watchful eye of Darth Malice.'' Biography Early Life Still being Edited. Jedi Training during her Jedi Training]]Elyse's training took place in three different areas of the galaxy. First, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the second is the Umbra temple, and the third on Vjun. Each place held a significant meaning to Elyse. The first is where she learned to become a Jedi, and became who she is today. After the events of the Quel'Fara and the Jedi purge, Elyse found herself as a student under Master Samual L'eonheart. It is here she was reunited with childhood friend Lashina Elliseum, who became her padawan partner for saber combat. The days spent training were, at first, unorganized due to the confusion with the new temple being set-up and all. However when major changes in the force became apparent, Elyse found her self confused. While Jedi Knight Revan Ecilam fell to the dark side, she found herself passing by him on his escape route. Revan had left her with words that echoed for days after days in her mind. Once he had left, the balance of the force returned to the light side, and all was back to normal with the Umbra Temple. With the words from Revan in her mind, Elyse convinced Lashina to take a journey to a distant training area. A place where anything could be contained from the outside world. It was this place that Revan had whispered into Elyse's mind, causing the events that would follow to be predetermined. The Wellspring of Darkness exiting the wellspring to meet Lashina in Lightsaber combat.]]On the trip to Vjun, Elyse and Lashina moved past the Sith Fleet and ground patrols completely undetected, or so it was assumed by the young Jedi. It was here that Elyse planned to reveal her true feelings for Lashina, but couldn't do so completely outright. The fought in duels and held meditation together for many weeks, and were very well supplied for this journey. Multiple times Elyse tried to put her plan into motion, but ultimately never could muster the courage to let the words slip past her lips. It wasn't until Lashina confessed her feelings for another that Elyse knew she was doomed to never have that which she wanted. Elyse now felt a similar feeling as the day she heard directions from Revan, anger, hate, jealousy, emotions she was always told weren't to be felt by a Jedi. Days passed in the wellspring, and Elyse refused to comment on anything and just lay in meditation. Lashina grew ever worried, and challenged Elyse to a duel. As Elyse accepted, she decided that maybe trying to ignore her feelings was the wrong idea, perhaps it would be best to utilize them. The two fought for near an hour, and finally broke for a break. Sitting on the ground, Elyse felt something wrong with what was going on in the force, she couldn't explain it, but she just knew. Without and warning, Lashina was pinned to the ground via the force. Elyse responded to this by igniting her saber and looking for the person responsible, and as she lay eyes on her, a familiarity about the mystery force user drew Elyse in. Being questioned, Elyse didn't answer, only drew more questions in her mind. With a silence breaking, Elyse demanded that Lashina be released from the ground. Jumping to her feet, Lashina drew her sabers and ignited them, but the mystery force user seemed unafraid and calm. Being asked another set of questions, Elyse gave answers this time, seeming compelled to do so, as if someone was in her mind. Beginning to feel fear for her life, Lashina charged the mystery force user in a foolish attempt to keep their location a secret. With a rush of power, Lashina found herself pinned against a rock wall, unable to do anything as her sabers were ripped away from her. The mystery force user activated the stolen sabers with her mind while drawing her own saber. Being told to disengage her saber or die in a very convincing tone, Elyse finally understood what was going on, even though she still couldn't explain it, compelling her to not only follow the command given to her, but to follow the person giving it. Elyse looked to Lashina, and with a very Dark Jedi look, said that she was sorry to Lashina. As the Dark Jedi released her hold on Lashina, Elyse threw her against the wall to knock her out. The Inner Sith outside of Acta Mort using two Sith training sabers.]] Taking the vows, Elyse had become the student of Darth Viera and Darth Malice, while secretly finding another love interest in Serenity. After a year of study on a number of differing locations, Elyse found herself defending not only herself, but her new masters against Lashina on Dromund Kaas. After a lengthy battle, Elyse gained the upper hand when Lashina launched an attack on Darth Viera by thrusting an electrified supply crate at her former friend. With final thoughts, Elyse plunged her lightsaber into the chest of Lashina and watched as her life became one with the force. Apprentice of the Dark Lady Still being Edited. Final Farewell Still being Edited. Equipment Apperance Elyse stands 5 foot 6 with long black hair. Weaved into said hair are red orbs that are linked to the design of her clothing which resembles a modified Jedi Knight's tunic. Removing the sleeves for long fingerless gloves, capped off with a single armor plate made from Mandalorian Iron and Cortosis. Her upper body has Sith markings which are infused by the living force. Weaponry Elyse carries a single personal Lightsaber. The hilt has remained the same from her Jedi days, but the blade colour has changed several times. It is currently a diffused Black blade with an odd blue coating surrounded by a yellow hue. The origins of how this blade came to be are unknown, although it is rumored to be a complete accident. There is said to be a hidden vibroshiv hidden inside her armored hand, although there is no official confirmation of this. Force Powers & Abilities Force Powers Some Powers listed is unknown, they are marked with a * Light Side *Force Valor *Force Absorb *Force Stasis* *Droid Disable* Universal Force Powers *Force Speed, Concealment *Force Push, Pull, Telekinesis, Jump, Wave*, Repulse* *Force Sight, Farseeing, Telepathy *Force Deflection *Force Body *Force Breach *Force Barrier *Precognition *Saber Throw *Saber Barrier* Combat Training Recent Events This Section is updated up to the five most recent points of interest. *Brought Lashina to distant training ground *Betrayed Lashina *Became apprentice of Darth Viera & Darth Malice *Training under Darth Viera *Confronted Lashina Elliseum, slaying her in battle, proving herself to Darth Viera Category:Dark Jedi Category:Fallen Jedi